The ghost of Past
by Anishine
Summary: Tims sister is Kidnapped and his past comes back to get revenge, but NCIS think he's on holiday and there is no one he can turn to  please review
1. Chapter 1

I do not own NCIS

This is my first story so please comment

Timothy McGee just got back from a hard day's work and he was going on holiday tomorrow which is just what he needed.

He made sure he had no emails from anyone, just for a reason to go on the computer. There was one new message from an unknown user. Strange he thought. He opened it and it said

_HELLO TIMOTHY MCGEE__,_

_I know you are supposed to be going on holiday tomorrow but change of plans, well if you value your sister's life that is._

_Follow my instructions and you will find her with me unharmed but if you don't, well you won't see her again ever! There is a car outside and the key is under your precious little type writer, there is a sat nav which will tell you where to go so drive there immediately. There is a change of clothes on your bed, so change, oh and make your room look like you are going on holiday, hide your bag or something._

_The hotel you will go to, there will be a message waiting for you there, obey it to the strictest of rules. There is a false ID with the clothes and I suggest you hide all your NCIS stuff._

_Oh and what you already should have figured out is don't tell anyone because I'm watching you, especially NCIS._

_From_

_The Ghost of Past ;)_

OMG he thought" I got to go!"

While he changed he thought and remembered why that name seemed so familiar and then he remembered. "Oh NO…"

I killed your brother when I was 12 …. And now he's come back for revenge.

Once he was dressed he grabbed the keys, he already dropped jethro off thank god, so he went outside and found the car and drove off…..


	2. Chapter 2

Answer to your question: - Tim killed the 'Ghost of Past's brother'

He drove off with a scarf around his mouth and a cap to cover his eyes. Why had he come for revenge right now, it was justified as an accident all those years ago. Had 'The ghost' found out the truth about what I did to his brother?

_Yesterday_

"Yes I want to surprise my brother by turning up in the same plane as him Lindsey, why should I tell him, I already told him I couldn't go, please don't spoil it"

"Ok, ok I just think it would be polite that's all but he's your brother Sarah"

"Thank you oh Thank you"

"Have you got all your stuff or not"

"Yes, Yes"

"Ok"

"Oh I get it, I better get going then"

"Ok, see you soon, have a nice trip"

"Ok see ya bye"

She walked out the door and out of the college building and towards the nearest taxi and got in.

"Airport please"

"Ok, get in" (said the man's voice, who Sarah vaguely remembers)

The man locks all the doors as she gets in and turns quickly pointing a gun at Sarah

"Remember me"

"Oh god"

She tries to escape but the doors are locked

"Let me out, let me out" while remembers the childhood past's of her brother, she vaguely remembers but the aftermath she remembers well.

"I think we are gonna take a little detour, now give me every communication device you have please, or else I will do it the hard way...hehehe"

Shaking she hands her phone, I-Pod and every other communication device she had

"he...re yo...u a...re"

"Right now don't talk, or the next thing you know you will lose your privacy and your dignity"

She nodded and then he drove off and he thought; I'm gonna have so much fun with you and your brother, you will both pay back how much pain you caused me when my brother died and I got the blame.


	3. Chapter 3

Present

_(High up in a tall building)_

Sarah is chained down to a chair with her hands chained to a nearby wall and her legs are tied and chained to the chair and her mouth is covered by duck tape.

"I won't harm you, well only if, a, you try to escape and, b your brother does as he is told. Oh and I suggest you don't try anything with me because this building is soundproof and the best of all every room is mine"

"mmmm,mmmm"

"duck tape is a very secure thing you know you won't be able to break it, oh and don't think you're brothers faithful NCIS team is coming because remember, you and you're brother are supposed to be on holiday and when they even start thinking about him everything will already be done"

"Oh look(flicks on the lights to reveal a tv screen and a camera at the same time) the camera is for your brother to watch us at the hotel where my first task is put up for him and the tv works the other way around as well. This first task, well I didn't really plan it but someone got in my way and well they had to pay the price, but you see I need someone to clean all of it up, it's only fair, oh the other tv is for us to watch NCIS because the person who I murdered well it's a marine"

Tim pulls up at the hotel car park; he went in to the receptionist without showing his face to any cameras that he spotted before he came in.

"Reserve room for Bruno Dalton please"

"Oh yes, your friend paid yesterday, ID please"

Tim showed her the fake ID card. He had a hat, an invisible mask which changed the look of his face and gloves. He didn't look anything like himself.

"Here you go, Room number 13, oh and hear is a letter from your friend, he said you should read it before going to your room"

"Thanks"

He took the key and sat down to read the letter on a nearby chair the letter said

_Take your shoes off as soon as you go in the room and put on the ones provided, there is a cleaning crime scene kit with everything you will need and what I want you to do is clean up the body, bleach the whole place and make sure their is no evidence left for people to trace back to me, remove the bullets from the body and dispose of them in anyway. _

_Remember I'm watching you, and so is your little sis and look at the TV screen when you go in its proof about me having your sister._

_DO your job correctly and your sister will not be harmed, if you don't well remember it's my payback _

Tim sighs, he takes the elevator to the first floor and goes to his room and opens the door and gasps.

Flask back (when he was 12...)

"Get down from their Tim"

"Why should I"

"You're the smart one, look I'm sorry just please stop scaring me"

"This is your entire fault; I'm on top of an abandoned building Mark because your friends thought it was funny to nearly beat me to death, now I have to live with it and I can't all because of you, I thought you were my friend"

"Look, please or else I will come up and drag you down myself weather you like it or not"

"Fine if you want to come up, you can, but I'm not coming down"

"Ok"

Mark climbs up afraid but determined to put things right, both of them don't notice Marks younger brother in the distance but from the distance he can only recognise his brother, not the person on the roof

"Tim please, grab my hands and come down"

"You really think it's that easy don't you, but it's not, you remind me of my farther"

Just then Mark started to slip, Tim saw an opportunity to get revenge and Tim pushed him off, watching him fall to his death. Mark just lay there with a blood pool getting bigger each second. Tim just thought 'Deserves you right'. Tim didn't know he was dead but he knew he had to run, so he climbed down and ran.

Marks brother didn't see the other person's face, he just ran up to Mark knowing something was wrong. He dialled 911 ...


	4. Chapter 4

Please could you explain more about beta readers and how it works for you to help me...

Present

Tim enters the room and closes the door quickly so no one can see the horror of the stat of the room. There was blood everywhere in the main room, he swapped his shoes to the ones by the door and started to look around. There were pieces of the body everywhere, it was sick. The head, 2 arms, 2 legs and the body was detached from each other.

_And to think this is my fault, just because of what happened, I would never of have wished for something like this to happen, not in a million years_

Then he felt worse when he saw his sister on the TV screen. _Oh no. _She was somewhere tied and chained up, she was scared, you could tell from her eyes, and next to her was him "Fred Dallon", his real name anyway. He called Tim multiple times in Jail as he started growing up, but as Tim got increasingly smarter, he was able to block calls from that specific number, but he liked to call Tim, he was the Ghost of his past after all.

He knew what he had to do so he got to work. First he bleached the whole place from head to toe and checked afterwards for prints with the equipment provided in the cleaning unit. He always wore the latex gloves to make sure none of his prints were around the area. He knew why he had killed this man, only because he was navy and NCIS would investigate once found. He was playing with him and he knew it.

_On the other side of the TV screen, Fred smiled, while Sarah was watching in horror the extend of her brother cleaning a murder scene meanwhile the murderer was standing right next to her._

He knew he couldn't take a rest, the room was only booked until morning and he had to be done by then. He got to work on cleaning the bodies, looking for any evidence that anyone was able to connect Fred to the murder. He put the evidence he found in a bag and then went through the process of removing the bullets. He did this with extreme precaution. He wanted to stop and just run, but he knew he couldn't, the two things that were keeping him there was guilt and Sarah.

He carefully removed the bullets with tweezers, and placed them in the bag with all the other evidence. There were 10 bullets in all, it took him until 12:15am in the morning and he was drifting off to sleep already. Once he was done he sat down put the latex gloves in the bag, put some new ones on and put all the cleaning equipment in the bag and relaxed, But not for long.

10 minutes later a message appeared on the TV screen.

_Well done, make sure you leave no fingerprints on the doors and bleach both sides of the door handles, there is a new set of clothes and ID in the bedroom, I suggest you change. On your sat nav there will be a new destination, it's a rubbish tip, there you will dump everything, the evidence, your clothes, the cleaning equipment, your ID and also leave the car their but remember to bleach it first, there is no security on this dump site, but remember to hide the car. Then walk a few miles north and there will be a car on the highway, the keys are with your clothes, but beware there are cameras around so do not get seen, if you want your sister to live that is. Make sure no one notices who you are when you leave the hotel; the next hotel is just for you to sleep and take the laptop from the new car in with you because you will be working there tomorrow. Just remember I'm watching you!_

_The ghost of Past._

Tim sighed, he got changed, did one more check over the room, bleached the one side of the door, picked up his things, quickly bleached the other side of the door and left with everything.

He got past reception alright and avoided all the cameras. He got into the car and drove to the rubbish tip, he got rid of everything, bleached the car quickly and got rid of the bleach and the latex gloves and put on ordinary ones walked down the road normally, found the car got in it and drove.

_What have I got myself into, everything I have been through so far I've had either my friends or my family but now I'm all alone._


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the really late update, please review

Next day

Mcgee got some sleep but not much, and when he got up he saw the latex gloves and a note, which he couldn't be bothered to look at last night. He swapped his normal gloves over to the latex ones and read the note

_Dear Tim_

_How have you enjoyed my game so far, well you should keep a smile on your face cause it's not going to end any time soon. _

_The next task is for you to delete all the information about me from criminal records and all the agencies that have my name, there is a list on the computer to help because I'm so nice, just for this once. I suggest you do this quickly because you could get caught._

_You will see your sister again on the TV screen and before you even start remember to bleach the place because I have being in there. _

_Then once you have done that you will hack into NCIS and delete all evidence from the case they are working on, the one you cleaned up yesterday so it will put them behind. _

_If someone trace's your whereabouts it will show up on screen and if you do smash the laptop with a hammer which is on the table and leave the car you have used, except bleach the front seat before you leave it. There is some new clothes and another ID in the bathroom with a bit of money to get something to eat, drink and a bus fare to the nearest town centre, which will be in DC._

_I will contact you soon, oh and there is a phone on the table as well but don 't use it, remember I'm always watching and also what's at stake here._

Tim was tired but slowly got to work bleaching first

"So McGeek gets to go on holiday and we get to look through cold cases and do nothing for two weeks life is never fair" says Dinozzo

"Tony he needs a break sometime, and anyway there is no squeaking from you two" says Ziva

"I don't care, and it squabbling not squeaking, I need someone to tease without getting attacked at back"

"Oh so you are saying Mcgee wouldn't attack you and I would"

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying zeevah, it's like police academy where they always win but have a laugh along the way"

"Well instead they get the work done Dinozzo, gear up we got a dead petty officer in a hotel" says Gibbs

"I wonder what he got up to in the hotel"

_Whack_

"Sorry boss"

_At the hotel_

"Well this is not what I expected, maybe I was right about what he got up to , it just went a bit pear shaped"

_Whack_

"ok, maybe not then"

"Name is petty officer Daniel Clanser, 26 years of age" says Ziva

"The room was never booked for him, it was booked for a Bruno Dalton which was reserved by a John Nucklen" Says Gibbs

"Well this is strange, and the bodies make it even stranger"

"It looks to clean for a crime scene, do you think it is even where he died" says Tony

"Well Anthony, sometimes people take the time and care to clean the crime scene up"

"What even after the person they have killed looks like a lions bitten into him"

_Whack_

"Sorry boss"

"Ziva bag and tag, Tony take pictures and sketches"

"Mr palmer, hurry up"

"Sorry doctor"

"Know look at this"

"The bullets have been removed" says Jimmy surprisingly

"Yes but why is the question, it looks like this killer does not want to be found"

"Time of death, Duck"

"I would say 2 days ago around 4.30 in the afternoon"

"Well that links both people to the case" says Tony

"Yes but I believe that this is going to be hard without much evidence" says Ziva

_Meanwhile_

Mcgee has finished bleaching, and has started loading the computer and deleting as many files about him as he can, he went for something to eat and drink in the middle and has bleached his car.

_This is going to take a long time_


	6. Chapter 6

I am ever so sorry for the delay but exams and school have to come first, but thanks for the reviews so far and please R and R.

_Past_

"Tim why were you running" said Sarah while looking back from her window

"Oh, umm, some boys were chasing me again, sorry if I worried you" Tim said while trying to get deep breaths

"Oh, it's OK, I just thought you would get beat up again like last time" Sarah said calmingly but felt relieved inside

"Sarah I'm being careful, I promise nothing will happen like last time, I know you must be worried but I can't change the past to where I was at the brink of death, if I could I would but I can't, you know that" Tim said getting tense about what just happened in the woods.

Then they both heard ambulances rushing by on the road and they both ran to the window.

"I wonder what happened" Sarah said while trying to see where the ambulances were going but Tim stayed quiet just thinking things were not right with what had just happened because he now new something much serious happened.

_Present_

Abby was processing the very little evidence when Gibbs walked through the door with a Caf Pow

"Abby, what ya got" He said while walking up to her

"Gibbs, it's really bad timing, the T.V data had a video feed but it has been wiped about 10 times so there is no way you can recover the data, but an advanced person would only know how to do it, The furniture's in the evidence garage but I have not done that yet, the only thing I found out was the two ID's are fake, there is no database at all, we are looking for someone who can kill viscously and leave no forensic evidence"

"No Abby, there are two fake ID's which means one of them is the killer, the other did the dirty work of cleaning the crime scene, now go down stairs to work on the furniture, and have this, to try and find some evidence"

Then he left Abby to get on with her work.

_In Autopsy_

"Mr Palmer what do you think about the way this Petty Officer has been killed" Ducky said while examining the body parts.

"Well Dr Mallard, I would say that someone who wanted revenge on this man and that they did it with anger but they had to be skilled to, so they would be able to cut the body parts like this"

"Ya think Palmer" Gibbs said while walking in. "So Duck, what you found"

"Well, it is as I suspected the bullet wounds have penetrated straight to the heart and all the major organs and judging by these black marks, this petty officer was caught off guard or..

"He knew his killer" Gibbs said while starting to walk off

"Jethro, you are not looking for a normal person here, I don't think he will stop until he has finished what he has done"

"I know Duck...I know" Gibbs said while walking out

"Ok, Mr Palmer we have work to do"

_In the bull pen_

Tony was throwing lots of paper at Ziva

"Tony stop it, shouldn't you be helping" Ziva said while typing furiously on her computer

"I am helping, I am helping entertain myself, and anyway I'm just taking a break, and why try to get this guy, there is a very slim chance of us catching them and anyway what evidence do we have"

"Well Dinozzo find some then and stop with the paper throwing, so what you got"

"Nothing unusual about his bank records, his service records are clean...

Ziva said while clicking the screen onto big picture

"He last came back from Iraq 2 weeks ago, he gets along with everyone and his phone records are normal, to some of his friends and family, non unusual"

"So basically we got nothing"

"Yeh basically" said Tony

"Well then find something, and don't give up Dinozzo, and both of you go back to the hotel and get the hotel list and ask around to see if anyone left and find out who these two people really are. GO!"

_Meanwhile_

Tim was deleting all the evidence, or lack of it, the team had found, he deleted Tony's, Ziva's, Gibb's, Ducky's and now he was deleting Abby's.

"This one I have to be careful about" but he successfully did it and then created a program so for every 6 hours the evidence they have found on this case would delete automatically.

"If they had looked more carefully, they might have found something on his Phone records on his home phone"

He thought and sighed, "I'm really sorry you guys, I really am".

He then took the computer plugged it into the car, hid the laptop and drove the car a few miles down the road and hid it away so no one could find it and then went back to the hotel, not wanting to think about what was in store for him.


	7. Chapter 7

I am sorry this has a long gap since I started it but I will carry it on and finish it eventually but other things come first

* * *

Well hello again Timothy, I see you have finished your work here, after you have left I have a device that will destroy the camera and all other electrical devices, just don't touch anything without gloves or your sister will pay the price.

_Now I want to take the bus fair to a place called Macho bar, I have some friends that I would like you to meet and there is an outfit, just call your name out to the bar tender, he is a very dear friend and wear it for inside the bar. I have some unfinished business in that bar and I would like you to finish it, then there is another car for you to get into, if you make it out their alive_

Tim sighed and got everything ready to go but wished this was all a dream.

* * *

NCIS 3hours later...

'Ziva, does this case seem... odd to you like something out of a movie'

'Tony, the person that does this is just a professional, it's like he's always one step ahead of us'

Abby comes running towards the bull pen shouting 'Gibbs, Gibbs where's Gibbs'

We don't know Abby, down with Ducky

'Check your screens and everything you have done on the case' Abby said worryingly

'Just do it'

'What all the work I have done for the case is gone, just gone, disappeared gone poof into the atmosphere like a ghost, do you think it was ghost busters who did this'

'Tony this is serious, what we going to do we have no evidence, the tests I ran have all gone, I tried to search for Ducky's report but it's gone EVERYTHING IS GONE' Abby shouted so everyone in the bull pen could hear even Gibbs who was quietly sneaking up to his team

'Abby calm down you need to relax, and then find out what's happened, it's clearly not something done manually, it only has deleted this case, so find out'

'But that's McGee's job...ohhhhh' Gibbs give Abby a look that she understands and goes off to her lab to try and find the problem

'Find new evidence and quickly get the old evidence back and try and find out who killed the guy, that is our job' and with that Gibbs stormed out the room

* * *

Mcgee

He arrived at the bar and got changed into clothes that hides most of his identity and sat down and waited until the bar tender said

'the fights over there, you should go or else you will get battered before and not stand a chance, kid you should not have took on his challenge for your friend because no one has beaten him and it's a fight to the death... I wish you the best of look'

Tim stood up slowly taking in the information _I have to fight him, oh no this is one massive disaster how the hell am I going to get out of this one... _He started to walk over where the 6 foot man was who looked as strong as hell and said

'Well this is what my friend brings, my names Barry by the way, you are puny little thing to fight and you look like you is going to rob a bank, this will be over and done with soon kidda, I make sure your friend does pay back his debt with your life and more'

And with that Tim went full on punched him in the nose, Barry stumbles back and charges straight into Tim making him collapse on the floor, struggling to get back up, Tim tries to kick him but he grabs Tim's leg and twists it, making Tim squeal and falls back onto the floor, but gets back up and grabs the nearest chair and swings it as his head causing Barry to fall back onto a table with lots of glasses and landing head first, he tries to stand up and punch Tim but Tim gets another chair and slams it causing Barry the glass shards to go deeper in his head.

Tim then stops to think what he has done and sees everyone looking at him so he decides to ask the bar tender for the keys to the car, gets in it and drives away to follow the sat nav

_What have I done..._


End file.
